1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rectangular box cartons that are made in two nested pieces and slide open. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rectangular box carton for computer diskettes or the like in which a base piece is nested in and connected to a cover piece. Connection is by a sliding hinge that permits the cover piece of the carton to slide and rotate for opening the carton while the two pieces forming the carton remain connected at the hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cartons for computer diskettes and other articles packaged in multiples are often made in rectangular box shapes. If items to be contained are flat, the carton can be given dimensions slightly larger than the rectangular size of the enclosed articles and given a suitable depth, so that a stack of several such items can be retained within the carton. While the sealing or closure method used for some cartons is such that they are damaged or not easily reclosed once they are opened, with other cartons a design effort is made to permit the carton to be easily opened and reclosed. This is because articles such as computer diskettes are often retained for several months or even years, and a protective storage and filing carton is useful. In addition, in many applications, the stored diskettes may be the subject of frequent use by the operator of a word processing machine or other computerized equipment. In this case, the operator requires an easily opened and closed filing container that can be placed at or near a work station and provides ready access to the diskettes
At least one plastic container design (made in the United Kingdom under the trademark "SHADE", U.K. Pat. No. 8315041) is known that comprises two parts that slide to permit the container to be opened but remain connected and form an upright file or holder for diskettes. The mechanism for this container is somewhat intricate, as it involves tracks on opposite sides of one part of the container in which pins extending from the other part of the container run. While moldable in plastic, it could not be easily adapted for a container made of the most widely used packaging material: paperboard.
The most common form for a two-piece, nested paperboard diskette carton requires that the base and cover pieces slide to full separation in order to access the diskettes. Because one part of the carton (usually the cover) often includes a label identifying the contents of the carton, the separation of one carton part from the other provides the opportunity for a carton part with identifying information to be associated with the incorrect complementary part, thereby leading to mis-identification of the carton contents. A separated carton part may also be completely lost.
Accordingly, what is needed to improve the prior art is a paperboard carton design that easily slides open to permit access to carton contents but permits the two carton parts to remain connected after opening. In addition, it is desirable that the opened carton provide a stable filing and holding container for storing diskettes or other articles in use at a work station.